Something Isn't right
by BlurryMoon
Summary: I couldn't think of a good title without giving it all away. Harry comes home from a long journey and doesn't like what greets hims. It's not really M worthy, but just in case. Perverts beware, it's not what you think.


Not mine

---------------------------------------------------------

Ch1: Who Died?

As Harry walked into the crowded room, a jubulant smile graced his worn face. He'd been away again. He seemed to be gone more and more these days. When he finally shook himself out of thought, he noticed black...lots of black. Amidst this plethera of black was a sea of mournful faces.

Harry grew alarmed. "What in Merlin's name was the matter with these people?" he thought as he scanned his sitting room. Harry absently wondered who died. This all seemed vague and unfarmiliar and yet he knew all these faces. Although recognition was slow, he began to concentrate on an older red-haired couple.

Harry began to suddenly knew them..but what were their names? "It's starts with a 'w'...maybe..shit!" he cursed to himself. Wellbourne? Wentro? Wazlib? WEASLEY! "Molly and Arthur Weasley! He made to greet them when he noticed their faces. Molly was in tears and Arthur was hardly any better. Harry thought it best not to bother them.

Harry looked around at all the meloncholy people in room. They were all Aurors, people he went to school with, and people he cared for. Something just wasn't right. Harry didn't like the feeling he was getting. he felt suffocated and drownded. His chest was caving in and his head hurt. He felt like his heart was exploding. Twenty-five year olds are not supposed to have heart attacks! Then it all stopped.

Harry was about to take out his wand and start getting answers when Hermione walked in. "Beautiful Hermione!" he thought to himself as he looked at his wife. She waddled like the cutest duck he'd ever seen under the weight of their unborn son. Harry grew worried. She was sobbing. Her lovely face had been stained red with tears. She was wearing black as well. People were walking up to her and telling her things. She'd nod and cast her eyes downward. She was trying to keep herself composed and together. She needed him to hold her and sing to her. That was their secret, though. He'd have to take her aside for that.

Harry walked up to his wife slowly. She was turned away from him. "Hermione, my love, I'm back." He said sweetly in her ear. She turned as sharply as a woman pregnant for eight months could. Her face was full of surprise, shock, and maybe even joy. She looked right at him, but frowned. She didn't say hello, instead she started to cry again.

Harry was confused. "Hermione, don't you see me? I'm back baby, I'm here!" He tried again. Hermione was determined to be strong. She acted as if she were ignoring him. "Hermione, stop ignoring me! I know I was gone a long time, but please! I'm sorry, love." he told her sternly. She was loosing the battle, but trying to hold on. "Damn it, Mione! I said I was sorry, ok! Talk to me!" Hermione just walked away. She sat down in his favourite chair and closed her eyes. "What's going on here for fuck's sake?" Harry wondered in his mind.

As Harry was about to make his way over to Hermione, Ron apparated in. He rushed to his parents, with Harry right after him. "Ronald dear, what happened?" Molly asked in half hystarics. "Sorry, mum. We were rounding up some of the last Death Eaters." he told her with his voice a bit disdainful. "Where is MacMillan and Boot?" Arthur asked. Ron's face turned mournful. "Boot's at St. Mungo's and MacMillan didn't make it." Ron said regrettfully. Molly cried again. "What happened?" Arthur asked as he held his wife. "We were out numbered. All the remaining followers were together...all eleven of them. MacMillan killed three when Dolohav got him. Malfoy hit Boot, so it it didn't do much thankfully. At least we got them all." he said slowly. He started looking around. "She's over there, sweetie." Molly stated sadly. He kissed her on the cheeck and walked over near Hermione. He stopped and stared at her.

"Hey, Hermione's really mad at me. Do you know what I did?" Harry asked his best friend. Ron, however, didn't answer. "Ok fine, will you at least talk..." Ron walked away from Harry before he could finish what he was saying. Harry was a croos from a rage of anger and a confused puppy.

When Ron reached Hermione she stood up and hugged him. She sobbed hard and fell to peices. The people around them walked away in near tears. Ron cried too. Harry had never been more afraid in his life. "It'll get better, Mione. I promiss it will." Ron told Hermione as they cried together. "I want him here, Ronald. I want to hold him in my arms again." She choked out. "I know, I miss him too! He was my best friend." Ron sighed. "He was my husband. What about his son! I just can't let go. Tonight I thought I heard him talking to me." She whispered softly. Ron pulled out of their mournful embrace and stared at her. "Hermione, he's head. Harry died. Don't make it harder on yourself." Ron was telling them both this. He heard Harry too.

Harry was having a coniption. "I'M DEAD? No, I'm not! I'm alive." He was telling himself. He heard some one faintly call him. Harry looked around. No one could see him here, but someone somewhere was calling him. There it was again! He couldn't help himself. He laid down, arms flat by his side, no movements or signs of life. His name was called again and the atmosphere changed. He was lying in a bed at St. Mungos. He couldn't move, but he knew what was going on around him.

Hermione was calling his name through sobs and tears. "Harry, wake up! Harry James Potter, you stubborn bastard, you wake up for our son! Wake up for me!" She demanded. Harry tried to get up, to hold her, but he couldn't. "Harry, please. If you don't wake up by the end of the day, the spell will kill you!" She next to yelled at him. A medi-witch walked up to her. "Mrs. Potter, this will do no good. His brain is dead and soon his body will die too." she said slowly. Hermione punched her. "It does do good ! He's a fighter! He's not brain dead, he'll wake up. You wait and see, he will." she told the medi-witch as she nursed her hand. That punch kind of hurt. Hermione went back to her husband. "Wake up Harry." she continued.

Harry grew frightened. He knew he had to wake up or loose his Hermione. Harry began to put all he had into it. He was determined...

-----------------------------------------------------------

more to come


End file.
